monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
(10/4) Monster Strike News
New Colossal - Nigimitama '''Time: 10/7 8PM - 10PM''' This quest will have a new mechanic where your ATK increases for every unique enemy you hit! Also there is a mission where you vote on how many tries M4 will need to beat Nigimitama on stream. Choices are * 1st Try * 2nd Try * 3+ Tries * Won't Clear Professionals Tour Details and Missions 8 Pro Monster Strike Teams will tour around Japan known as the Monster Strike Professionals 2018 Tournament Tour! '''Predicting Missions''' There will be 5 tournaments going on until the end of the year. Each tournament, players can vote on which of the 8 Teams will win. Picking the winner will reward players with 10 Orbs. Picking the runner Up will also reward players with 5 Orbs '''Special Pro Tour Quest''' There will be a special set of quests in-game that the Pro Teams will use in the tournaments featuring [[Darwin]], [[Tamamo no Mae]] and [[Ereshkigal]]. '''Quest Details''' * Boss monsters of the quests will not drop * Required Stamina - 15 * Quest Difficulty - Extreme * Up for a limited amount of time (10/8 - 10/15, 10/26 - 10/29, 11/23 - 11/26, 12/7 - 12/10, 12/21 - 12/24) There will also be missions where players will get 1 Divine Sharl if they S Rank each of the 3 Quests. Getting S Rank on all 3 Quests will reward players with 5 Orbs. McDonalds Collaboration There will be a special quest featuring M Oragon! If you clear special Luck-based Missions, players have a 99% chance to get coupons for free McDonald Menu Items (Japan Only). * Luck 30 - S-sized Drink (1% of 2 Continue Cans) * Luck 60 - S-sized Fries (1% of 3 Stamina Cans) * Max Luck - 1 of 3 Burgers (1% of 1 set of Dragon Gems) For MonSpot users, there will be McDonalds Spots to get discounts and in-game items. There will also be Gates to get special McDonalds Versions of Hikaru Genji, Karin Navis and Domyoji Anko. MS Max Luck Roulette '''Betting Time: 10/10 12PM - 10/13 5:59PM''' Have four chances to increase your orbs! Bet on 40 Monsters on a Roulette Board. Depending on how much you bet and what section you bet on, your Orbs can increase if the Monster gets drawn! '''Chance 1 - High (21 - 40) or Low (1-20)''' Reward - x2 of Orbs bet '''Chance 2 - Element (Fire / Water / Wood / Light / Dark)''' Reward - x5 of Orbs bet '''Chance 3 - Rows (1 - 5, 6 - 10, 11 - 15, 16 - 20, 21 - 25, 26 - 30, 31 - 35, 36 - 40)''' Reward - x8 of Orbs bet '''Chance 4 - 1 Monster''' Rewards - x 40 of Orbs bet The max number of Orbs you can be per Chance is 10 Orbs (and only Free Orbs). Free Orbs will not be given out for this event so you have to get them from other sources (Tower of Champions, New Normal Quests, etc). Also there will be 3 monsters randomly assigned to you. If in any of the 4 Chances those monsters get drawn you can win Cash! * 2 Monsters - 10,000 yen * 3 Monster - 300,000 yen There will be a Stream where they will draw the Monsters live on 10/13 7PM. Other News * Alice Transcension will be out 10/9 12PM * Next Monster Strike News is 10/11 4PM Full Monster Strike News